A Great Thing
by tomboypunkrock
Summary: The process of taking over the world. :D Sorry if its not the greatest....


The Greatness That Was Done

On February 11, 1995, a baby girl. The parents of the happy new born had no idea of what the world had in store for their child. This child would change the world. The future of the child would be a great, yet complicated one.

Growing up, the girl had plans. People began to notice that the girl was born to give orders and to be obeyed. She constantly told her young friends what to do, and they would listen. The bossing made her family laugh and joke, but soon they would stop. Their smiles would fade. They would know that it was more than a good laugh soon enough.

She excelled in school. She earned good grades, even if nobody realized it at first. She was quiet enough about her grades to keep everybody in the dark. Even if she was always "looked over" through elementary school, she knew that she was smart. Middle school made up for it though. In middle school she was known as the smartest kid in the class and everyone wanted to be her "friend." She knew though. She knew that they were just trying to use her. It made her sad but she knew that this was how the world worked. People have always manipulated others to get what they want, and they always will. She, however, vowed never to be the "used" part of the equation. She would be the user.

High school was more interesting. She was still considered smart by her peers and teachers, but there was a new dream to keep her going. She decided to be the ruler of the whole world. She planned to bring it under one ultimate ruler. She had the perfect plan to "leak" information at the right place, at the right time, and to the right people. The dream may have gotten her laughed at, but the unknown manipulation was no laughing matter. Nobody thought that she could make her dream succeed. If only they knew her little scheme. Even the teacher didn't catch on to it, but only laughed instead. But she knew. She knew that she could do it. Through high school she kept her dream alive. She got good grades, made great friends that would support her when she needed it, she even did extra work to increase her knowledge of past governments and of past rulers. She also did little things to start the wheel turning in her speaking skills. She practiced her persuasiveness in her voice patterns and body language. She was getting closer and closer to her goal.

After high school it was no different. She might've been out in the world on her own but people still treated her the same. They laughed at her and didn't take her goal seriously. They thought that it was better if she just fell back on being an archeologist. She didn't think that she should. She kept working her persuasiveness on them. They also didn't realize that they were playing right into her hands. She kept going, though, through college and through her job. These "pawns" of hers never realized that she had placed them right where she wanted them on the chess board of life.

She was preparing for the elections in the year 2028. She practiced in front of her mirror, like she had done in previous years, making sure that her speeches were just right. If she played her cards right and won then she would not only be a female president, but a young one too. She had decided years ago that she needed to get into that office the right way: voted in. It would take work but she was up to it. She had to work extra hard because one person in the "competition" was a difficult one to beat. He had studied politics through high school and knew all the tricks. She knew though, she knew that she could beat him…..she had to.

During the elections she spoke every chance she got. She carefully made her opponent move exactly where she wanted him to. It was like a game of chess to her. She would use her rhetorical skills to subtly make him move to where she wanted him to be vulnerable, she moved him into an eventual checkmate. She turned him into a "straw-man", she identified him, categorized him, then quickly dismissed him. He never had a chance.

In 2028, she won. All of the people who had laughed at her before had become her supporters and had helped her win the elections, along with her crafty maneuvers. Her whole family was cheering for her. Her friends were happy and more excited than she was. She was planning this for years, she had to pretend to be surprised. Even her teachers who had once laughed at her were bragging that they always knew that she would be great. These reactions, however, would occur again.

She traveled all over the world. She talked to the leaders of every important nation. She was slowly bringing them under her rule, even if they realized it or not. She slowly worked on her control of the other nations until every ruler had her ideas in their head and were slowly incorporating them into their laws. Her rhetorical skills were strengthened with interviews and meetings. Every time she got a microphone shoved in her face by a guy in a ironed suit, she got the opportunity to put even more of her carefully laid out plans into action. Even people of the United States of America began to think that she should be the permanent ruler. She managed all of this in three and a half years. Even this short timeline came and went with everything going exactly as she had planned it.

Before the next elections, the people in the US had forgotten that the elections were coming. They said that the current president should stay in office. Soon the entire world was saying it too. The girl knew that after a life's work she managed to succeed in her goal. It was only a step away. The pieces on the chess board were in place.

Before the election candidates could start their campaigns, all of the leaders of the important nations made a big decision: they united under her. The game was over, she had reached checkmate. She won the game.

She had finally achieved her goal. The goal that everybody laughed at. The goal that nobody would take seriously. It was a great feeling, being the ruler of the world. She had to be careful though, she needed to remember that a lot of power made even the greatest of leaders fall. She needed to remember that she couldn't get in over her head. Getting in over her head would be deadly. She couldn't afford falling off her tall pedestal she had placed herself on.

She didn't always remember to not be too power hungry, or at least not let her people see it. She was grateful of her supporters them and hoped to keep them forever, they were easily manipulated. She was the greatest and only leader of the whole world. There were plans already in place if she died. The countries would separate as if nothing had happened. There would be wars but that wouldn't be her problem if she died. Inside, though, she hoped that someone greater than her would come along and gather that nations again. It would be interesting to see how those events would unfold…

This girl was I, Vicky Schweitzer. My plans succeeded just how I wanted them too. Everybody was just a chess piece on my chess board and my opponent was impossibility. Impossibility moved its pieces exactly where I wanted them to be. I won and beat the thing called "impossibility." I've proven that it can be done. Now it's the future generation's turn to prove it too.


End file.
